Catching up
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Coulson checks in on an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Since I did not read Avengers comic books I tried to do research prior to posting this story. To me it seems that Coulson and Barton have a friendship beyond the supervisor/agent role. Which led me to think that Coulson may have been either the one to bring Clint into S.H.I.E.L.D or was there as an S.O. If it turns out that is not cannon/fact based then we'll make this story AU. :)

Title: Catching up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D after Girl in the Flower dress but before FZZT. Avengers: six months after movie  
summary: Coulson checks up on an old friend

In his partially lit office on the Bus Phil Coulson paged through computer files. Screen after screen of information. Not on his own team; but on one man. A person he was trying to gleam a perspective of from a computer. A friend he couldn't talk to because of S.H.I.E.L.D regs and cover stories. All the Avengers believed he had died on the helicarrier and that included Clint Barton. Once things had settled down Phil had begun to check in on his former protégé. He'd been worried about Barton since he'd been compromised. Having some one else take control like that took a long time to get over. No matter how tough you were. Or thought you were.

With a frustrated sigh Phil tossed down a pen and glanced at the clock on the wall behind his desk. Late but not too late to make a call. People at certain levels and with certain authority were always available and always on call. No matter how much they yelled or told you that wasn't the case. S.H.I.E.L.D chose it's leaders for a reason and Fury was one of the best. One that owed Phil a few favors. Coulson picked up his cell phone and hit a speed dial before raising the device to his ear. He needed to know how Barton was. Needed to know more than the reports were telling him. The S.H.I.E.L.D director answered on the third ring.

"Fury."

"It's Coulson. How are you?"Phil asked as he straightened and then leaned back in the desk chair.

"Fine, but why do I have a feeling you didn't call me to ask me that?"Fury replied.

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you about Tahiti. Not this time anyway. I need a favor."Phil responded. "I want to know how Barton's doing."

"As well as anybody can be after having an Asguardian DemiGod use you like a puppet."Fury stated quietly. "Has his good days and bad days."

"I want to see him."Phil said even though he knew what the answer would be.

"You know I can't allow that."Fury replied though Coulson could tell the argument didn't have the fight it used to.

"Why are we still keeping this cover story?"Phil asked. "You said my death was used to motivate them to fight Loki. It worked; they won."

"You want to be back among the living."Fury commented.

"If not the general public yet; the Avengers. My team can help them. "Coulson stated quietly. "You know I was Barton's S.O. I need to talk to him; make sure he's okay."

"Alright. I'll arrange for Barton to have a mission near your next stop. I'll send you his coordinates and details."Fury responded.

"Thank you."Coulson replied as he ended the call and set the phone down. 

* * *

Clint Barton was just leaving S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters large gym when his cell phone beeped. Normally Clint would ignore it but it was the tone set for important work related messages. Swallowing a weary sigh the archer moved to the right side of the hall and into a small side corridor to be out of traffic flow. He unzipped his bag and pulled out the small cell phone. Seeing the flashing icon signaling a text message Clint activated it . He saw it was from Director Fury addressed to both Clint and his partner Natasha.

'_Mission change: Depart at 1600. Separate email will follow with mission details and instructions.'_

With a frown Clint sent a message back acknowledging that he received and read. As he waited for the follow up email Clint glanced at the time on the phone. He had just under an hour to shower,change, pack and be at the hanger. He'd done it many times before on much shorter notice. Part of being S.H.I.E.L.D was dealing with curve balls. The email from Fury came through and Clint scanned it then cleared the screen. He was just putting the phone back when it rang. Clint wasn't surprised to see Black Widow's number on the caller ID. He smiled she was usually a little quicker than that.

"Phone giving you trouble again, Nat?"Clint asked with a grin as he grabbed his unzipped bag and began to walk phone pressed to his right ear.

"Must need a new battery it's sluggish."Romanoff replied. "I'm assuming you saw the text and email from Fury?"

"Change of plans number two thousand twenty two?"Clint commented sarcastically. "Yep headed back to shower and change. Meet you at the plane 30 before?"

"Just like always."Natasha acknowledged as she ended the call.

Hawkeye shook his head as he pocketed the phone and entered the elevator. While changes in plans were a S.H.I.E.L.D way of life this one seemed strange to Clint. The original mission had been specified for Hawkeye and Black Widow. Their skills needed no substitutes. Now suddenly there was something else of equal or more importance that needed them? Especially after the Battle of New York and S.H.I.E.L.D strapped as thin as it was. Clint knew Fury wouldn't switch them off of it unless it was necessary. With an effort Clint shoved the curiosity away and focused on getting ready for the mission. Either way they'd find out soon enough. 

* * *

Melinda May glanced sideways as Phil Coulson slid into the co-pilot's seat. While it wasn't unusual for her friend to join her in the cockpit it was unusual for the team leader to do so these days. Lately Phil had been preoccupied with his own mystery or Skye's or the team's current mission. To find him not locked away in his office could be a good or bad sign.

"I'd tell you to get some sleep but I know it'd be a waste of words."Melinda commented softly.

Phil sighed as he took his tie off and slumped in the seat staring out the windshield.

"There's been a slight change in our mission."Coulson commented. "One I requested."

Melinda remained silent; waiting.

"I'm meeting Clint Barton. Fury arranged it."Coulson explained.

At that Melinda did turn in her seat to face her friend. Since they'd renewed their friendship with the formation of the team Phil had told her about Clint. She knew what the young agent meant to Phil. That he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best and also somebody Couslon considered family.

"Fury's lifting your cover story?"May asked surprised.

"For Barton and presumably the Avengers. His idea worked there's no point in keeping them in the dark now."Phil replied. "I want to see for myself that Barton's okay."

"You think Loki did more damage then they're telling us?"Melinda asked returning her attention to flying.

"Maybe,maybe not."Phil stated. "I just know we've never encountered anything like that kind of mind control before. It has to have an affect on you no matter how strong a person you are."

"It may not be the warm reunion you're expecting."May cautioned.

"I know, but anger I can handle. That means Barton's still Barton and not a shell of the man he used to be."Phil replied quietly as he stood.

Coulson placed a hand on Melinda's left shoulder and squeezed it as he passed. She smiled after he left grateful that Fury had done everything possible to keep Phil with them. Melinda appreciated and needed his friendship now more than ever. She just hoped he would talk to her afterwards. Dealing with the past even the recent past was never easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catching up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The flight from the new S.H.I.E.l.D headquarters to the new mission location was short barely four hours. Straight down the eastern seaboard. Still Clint was glad of the flight. It gave his mind something to concentrate on. Something besides memories, regrets. and speculation. His thoughts were spinning before the flight between the past and the present. Trying so hard to forget what he'd done under Loki's control and at the same time wondering what today would bring. Now halfway to their destination Clint found himself contradicting his earlier thoughts. Hoping that this would be an easier mission than Fury implied. That he and Natasha would get things done quickly and be able to go home.

As Clint banked the jet into a course defined left turn his instincts were telling him that whatever lay ahead would be anything but easy open and shut. This was S.H.I.E.L.D after all. The agency that dealt with the unusual as a day to day business. Whatever Fury had in store for them in Virgina would be true Fury style; important and needed to be done.

Clint knew ordinary wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D's style but it would be a nice change. Everyone had been through a lot since the Battle for New York. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D was more than replacing buildings. It was rebuilding the heart and soul of the agency. Healing from within. That didn't happen over night. The losses they'd endured were still felt. Every mission since had seemed to have more of a purpose. This one they were on was at the end of a long line of missions and secret ops. Clint hoped this would be another success for the agency. It would help with the rebuilding and the healing.

"Anything more on who our target is?"Clint asked as they were now an hour away from their destination.

Natasha checked her phone and shook her head. "Nothing since the message we got an hour ago stating we'd get more intel at the rendezvous point. That's not unusual, Clint."

"I know."Hawkeye replied. "You have a theory?"

The Black Widow smiled. "Could be anything…..especially since New York."

"You regret being partnered with me?"Clint asked then wished he could take the words back.

"Never."Natasha affirmed as she turned in her seat. "Have I done something to make you think that?"

Clint shook his head keeping his attention on the sky ahead. "No forget it."

The cockpit lapsed into silence. 

* * *

Jemma frowned at the message that flashed onto her phone. Leo Fitz glanced over at her from across the lab table.

"What is it?"Fitz asked.

"We've been granted leave."Simmons responded holding up the cell phone and turning it to face her partner. "Three days."

"Missions get canceled all the time."Leo commented focusing back on his work.

Jemma pocketed her phone and put on a new pair of gloves. "Name one that was canceled since we went into the field."

"Point."Leo agreed. "I'm sure it's nothing and S.H.I.E.L.D. is just recognizing how hard we work and what we've been through."

"Maybe."Jemma commented as she tried to focus on her project.. "I hope so….we all could certainly use a little break." 

* * *

Phil Coulson had to stop himself from checking the time. The Bus had landed on schedule and he'd gone to the prearranged meeting place. Now all he could do was wait. Phil didn't have to wait long a few minutes later he heard the front door of the warehouse open and two sets of footsteps. The footsteps halted in the center of the warehouse not far from Phil's hiding spot.

"I don't see anyone."Natasha stated. "But am picking up one heat signature."

"Show yourself."Clint demanded bow half drawn. "Not really in the mood for games and I don't think Director Fury would be happy to hear of this either."

"He arranged it."Phil stated as he stepped out of the shadow and into the dim light. "Hawkeye, Black Widow you've been cleared for level 7."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Catching up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"He arranged it."Phil stated as he stepped out of the shadow and into the dim light. "Hawkeye, Black Widow you've been cleared for level 7."

Training was the only thing that kept Clint Barton's bow steady and drawn. Hawkeye felt his face pale and saw Natasha stiffen next to him. The room blurred and Clint blinked to clear his vision and yet Phil Coulson was still standing in front of him. Six months after dying a hero. More than anything Hawkeye wanted to believe what he was seeing, but years of experience had taught him that anything or anyone could be faked.

Natasha moved in a blink grabbing the person who claimed to be Coulson and slamming him face forward onto the ground. She pressed her right knee into the small of the man's back and her revolver into the back of his head.

"I'm only asking you once who are you?"The Black Widow demanded coldly.

"I know it's hard to believe but S.H.I.E.L.D brought me back."Coulson explained as he looked up at Clint.

"How?"Clint bit out. "I watched the video…..you died."

Phil nodded. "I did for six days."

"That's impossible."Natasha commented pressing the muzzle of the gun harder.

"I'm still trying to piece together the how."Phil acknowledged. "But Fury saved me, brought me back. I have my own team…..with FItzSimmons."

Clint shook his head. "FitzSimmons doesn't do field work; they're lab geeks."

"They did for me."Coulson replied his voice strained. "Leo's even starting to enjoy it. He has the makings of a good field operative."

Clint met Natasha's gaze then looked at the man in front of him; really looked. Phil Coulson had been Clint's mentor his S.O. Helped meld an orphan into an operative. Coulson had made Hawkeye believe that good could still beat evil. That while evil existed there were people working every day to fight it; to make the world better.

"What did I have with me when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D?"Clint asked watching for signs of rehearsal; for signs of a lie.

The man claiming to be Phil Coulson smiled. "Clothes on your back: long sleeved blue shirt, jeans, black jacket and sneakers that looked like they could fall apart any second. You also had a wooden bow."

"Clint?"Romanoff prompted when silence enveloped the warehouse.

Hawkeye heard the slight tremor in his partner's voice and knew she was hoping against hope too. Clint lowered his bow and put it in it's holster on his back. A smile crossed his face.

"Tasha, let him up. It's Coulson."Clint instructed.

Natasha did as instructed then as soon as the older man was on his feet the Russian enveloped Phil in a hug.

"I asked Fury to let me kill Loki….for all he'd done."Natasha said quietly. "But especially for taking you from us. Higherups at S.H.I.E.L.D won out and insisted Asguardian justice would be harsher."

"I'm sure it's not a picnic for him."Coulson commented his voice tight as he broke the embrace.

Clint took a step forward and extended his right hand. Phil grasped his hand then pulled the archer into an embrace.

"None of it was your fault, Clint."Phil stated quietly.

"It's getting easier to believe that."Clint replied as they stepped apart. "Whatever miracle Fury pulled out of his hat…..I'm glad it worked."

Phil smiled. "Me too." 

* * *

Half an hour later Natasha retreated to the jet to give Clint and Coulson some much needed catching up time. The assassin had just lowered the back hatch when Natasha heard footsteps. She turned to find a tall thin Asian woman dressed all in black.

"Looks like FitzSimmons isn't the only one Coulson coaxed into the field."Natasha commented. "Good to see you again, Melinda."

Melinda May smiled as she closed the space. "You too Natasha. I take it our boys are still inside?"

Natasha nodded as she motioned for May to follow her into the plane. "I thought they could use some privacy. Clint's been through a lot and I think this reunion is the best medicine he could get."

May smiled. "That was exactly what Phil was hoping. He was worried about Barton enough to get Fury to arrange this."

"Hopefully this will be what both of them needed."Natasha commented. 

* * *

Clint sat on top of a stack of four wooden crates. Phil sat across from him on a stack of three. Both men had sat in companionable silence since the Black Widow left. There were a thousand things Clint wanted to say. Thoughts swirled and mingled with memories. One thought did push it's way to the surface of Clint's mind and formed into words.

"I'm sorry."Hawkeye apologized his gaze fixed on the far wall.

"Clint..."Coulson began but Hawkeye stopped him.

"Everybody tells me to let it go; not to think about the what if's."Clint replied quietly. "The what if's were all I could think about at your funeral. If I had been stronger could've prevented what happened on the helicarrier."

"You'd never dealt with anything like Loki."Phil stated. "That strong of control...you're fortunate to have survived at all I know it feels like you could've done something more but trust me this kind of power you couldn't have."

"I still have nightmares."Clint said his voice barely above a whisper. "Still having him in my head...still being a puppet. Hurting people I care about and not being able to stop it."

"I know this is easier said than done but you can't keep beating yourself up."Phil stated softly."What happened, happened we can't change it. We just have to deal with it and live with the consequences as best we can."

Clint mustered a smile. "One step at a time, huh?"

"Something like that."Phil stated as he stood and offered his former protege a hand. "Come on I'll buy you a beer. We have some on the Bus."

"Why do I have a feeling that's not an actual bus."Clint commented as he accepted the help up.

"You'll love it. Top of the line; best of the fleet."Phil said with a smile as they left the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.:)

Title: Catching up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
notes and summary: see part one

"Jemma, who's the handsome hottie out there with Coulson?"Skye asked as she entered the lab.

Jemma removed her safety glasses and walked to the window peering out into the plane's cargo bay.

"Fitz!"Simmons exclaimed excitedly calling her partner's attention.

"What is it?"Leo mumbled not looking up from the microscope.

"We've got one of the Avengers on board!"Jemma commented. "Hawkeye's visiting."

"You sure?"Leo asked moving away from the table and towards Jemma. "They're not supposed to know Coulson's alive."

"Apparently that's changed."Skye stated with a smile. "Handsome's an Avenger, huh? Looks like he has a bow maybe he can teach me to shoot."

Jemma laughed. "Sorry Skye from what I've heard he's spoken for."

"Yeah you wouldn't want to tangle with the Black Widow."Leo added.

"Black widow?"Skye muttered. "What is it with you S.H.I.E.L.D people and strange nick names."

"If Hawkeye's here she's nearby maybe you'll get to meet her."Fitz continued.

"Can't wait."Skye replied. 

* * *

"This is impressive."Clint commented as he looked around the large cargo bay.

"If you ask May nicely she might let you take the wheel."Phil replied with a smile.

"Still can't believe you coaxed the Cavalry out of retirement."Hawkeye stated with a shake of his head.

"Took a few tries."Phil admitted. "I see a couple of your friends already know you're here."

Clint followed his mentor's gaze to the glass enclosed lab at the back of the cargo bay and instantly recognized Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.

"You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to."Phil offered.

Clint smiled and shook his head. "No, it'd be nice to visit with them. Where's Natasha?"

"I think Melinda's showing her our armory."Coulson replied.

"Make sure you do inventory after she leaves."Hawkeye advised. "Tasha may borrow a few things if she takes a shine to them."

"She can have whatever she wants."Coulson commented. "But I'll touch base with Melinda while you're with FitzSimmons."

"Coulson."Clint called once his former boss started to walk away.

"Yeah?"Coulson asked as he turned.

"Thanks for arranging this."Hawkeye said quietly.

Phil nodded with a smile before continuing on his way.

Clint had barely made it to the lab doorway before Jemma bounced out to meet him wrapping the archer in a hug. Hawkeye smiled at Leo over Jemma's shoulder. Phil was right Leo looked like he was thriving with the mobile lab and new adventures.

"It's so good to see you, Clint."Jemma stated after Hawkeye had stepped into the lab and introductions of Skye were made.

"You here for a mission?"Leo asked as he leaned back against the lab table.

"Fitz, I'm sure he can't tell us."Jemma admonished.

"If the Black Widow's here they're on a mission."Leo pointed out with a smile.

"Just because they're here together doesn't mean..."Jemma began.

"That S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gonna let their two best on holiday?"Leo finished.

"They gave us holiday."Jemma countered.

"They go on like this for hours."Skye commented to Hawkeye with a grin.

"I remember."Clint stated fondly."So you just go by Skye?"

Skye raised an eyebrow. "This from the man who goes by Hawkeye."

Clint turned his attention back to FitzSimmons who were still debating.

"I was with Rising Tide before joining up with S.H.I.E.L.D."Skye explained. "Hacker."

"So Skye's your hacker handle?"Clint surmised.

"Nope."The hacker replied with a grin. "Okay you two, time. Let the man explain why he's here."

Clint laughed relishing in how good it felt to laugh. "You're both partially right. I was on a mission but it got changed at the last minute. Coulson and I are old friends he wanted a meeting."

"So Jemma wasn't the only one worried about you."Leo commented

"No."Clint acknowledged."She isn't. But I'm okay."

"Of course you are."Jemma commented. "It'll take more than Loki to defeat Hawkeye."

"So what are you two lab geeks working on?"Clint asked changing the subject.

"Putting the finishing touches on..."Jemma began.

"The smaller model of the night-night gun."Leo finished.

"It's more lethal than the name.."Skye commented.

"I'm sure it is."Hawkeye replied as he followed Leo and Jemma into the lab.

Leo looked back at Skye. "What's wrong with the name?"

Skye merely shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Natasha closed Phil's office door behind her as Coulson sat down behind his desk. The Natassia took a seat in the guest chair as she looked around the small office. She was happy to see all of Phil's collectibles and nicknacks were still with him. It was good to kow that part of Coulson hadn't changed.

"Clint's visiting with FitzSimmons."Phil explained as he rested his hands on top of the desk.

"How are they?"Romanoff inquired she'd always liked the two scientists.

" Good. It's been an adjustment for them being in the field."Coulson replied with a smile. "Leo has the makings of a good operative."

Natasha nodded. "I'm glad you were able to recruit them into the field. S.H.I.E.L.D needs all the help it can get now."

"I've got a good team."Phil acknowledged. "But I wanted to ask you about Clint since you're the closest thing to family he has."

Natasha nodded. "What Loki did was probably the worst thing...for Clint to not have control...it still haunts him."

Phil sighed. "I've been keeping tabs on him reading the case reports but it wasn't telling me enough. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"I can already tell seeing you has helped him."Natasha replied. "That was one of the hardest days...your funeral. No matter what I told him Clint blamed himself thought there was some way he could've been stronger...fought Loki's control."

"He's lucky to have survived at all."Phil stated solemnly. "I told him it'll take time and he has to come to terms with it and move on."

"I've told him that too and he's trying. Has good days and bad days."Natasha stated softly.

"With both of us their to guide him he'll be back to a hundred percent in no time."Coulson said with a smile.

"I hope so."Natasha replied.

"I have one more thing that'll help."Phil stated as he stood. "Let's see if I can get Melinda to let Clint fly the Bus."

Natasha returned Phil's smile. She could tell that the events on the helicarrier had changed and affected Phil. Probably deeper and darker than she would ever know. But Natasha could also see that her friend was fighting those demons just as hard as Clint was. She hoped no she knew both men would win that battle and be stronger for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Catching up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary and notes: see part one

For Clint the day passed far too quickly. True to his word Coulson did get Melinda to let Hawkeye take the wheel of the Bus. It was an hour flight along the Virgina coast but it was a flying experience Clint wouldn't soon forget. Despite it's size the Bus handled like a dream and was a joy to fly. He understood why Melinda enjoyed flying it and was so good at her job.

After the plane landed Coulson had the ramp from the cargo bay lowered. Natasha was visiting with FitzSimmons leaving Clint and Phil the time they needed. The rest of the cargo bay was deserted everyone from Coulson's team busying themselves with other duties. Motioning for Clint to join him Phil sat down on the edge of the cargo bay. Clint sat down next to his former mentor and accepted the bottle of beer that Coulson handed him.

"You're doing a good thing here."Hawkeye commented quietly as he took a sip. "They have the makings of a top notch team."

Phil nodded then sighed. "Some days it still feels like day one. Getting them to trust each other and to trust me."

"You think they have doubts because you survived?"Clint asked.

"I have doubts ….I can't prove it yet but I think my memories of the time after New York aren't real."Coulson replied quietly. "Whatever Fury did..."

"Saved you."Clint finished simply.

"Some days it doesn't feel like he did."Phil stated. "If I can't trust my memory..."

"It's tough as hell but you move forward."Clint responded looking out at the fading daylight. "I'm still working on that part."

"Natasha tells me you're doing better than you think."Phil commented as he took a sip of beer.

Clint shrugged. "She'd be a better judge then me. Working helps."

"But it doesn't chase away all the ghosts."Couslon finished.

Hawkeye took another drink of beer before replying. "No."

"I know that realizing your actions weren't your own doesn't make chasing the demons away any easier."Phil commented. "But Clint, everyone that knows you understands that you were compromised in the worst way. It'll take time to get past it but you will because you're a better person than you think you are. From what I hear you saved a lot of lives in New York."

"Doesn't seem like it balances the scale …but it's a start along with the missions Nat and I are doing."Clint responded. "Speaking of I'm surprised Fury hasn't ordered us back yet."

Phil chuckled softly as he pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Clint.

"One of the conditions of this reunion was that I pass along your next orders."Phil explained.

"Like old times, huh?"Clint asked with a smile as he accepted the envelope and it truly did feel almost like old times.

"Something like that.. We'll be happy to drop you and Natasha off whereever."Phil offered taking another drink of beer.

Clint raised his bottle in acknowledgement and smiled. "Appreciate that."

"Keep in touch, okay?"Phil asked as he stood offering his former protege a hand up.

Clint smiled and nodded as he rose to his feet. There were still so much he wanted to say but he was grateful that it didn't have to be said now. That while the future was uncertain knowing his family was back together was more than enough to make the days ahead a little brighter.

"Goes both ways."Hawkeye replied as he clasped a hand on Phil's left shoulder. "Natasha and I will be happy to back you guys up any time."

"Hopefully we won't have to take you up on that."Phil replied with a smile. "But it's good to know."

"Speaking of Nat wonder if she's talked FitzSimmons into designing her a new gun by now."Clint mused as they started walking towards the lab.

Phil laughed. "I'm sure she has."

Clint followed his former mentor into the lab. He smiled at Natasha as he met her gaze across the room. Hawkeye knew he wasn't completely healed yet from what Loki did but he was on the right road. With Phil back in his life and the help of new and old friends the damage the dark prince did would be a memory.

end


End file.
